East High, class of 07 reunion
by simpleee.meee
Summary: COMPLETE LOL ! This is a Troypay & Ryella fic. Although there is only a tiny bit of Ryella .. x They have a reunion and two new relationships are formed through the reunion. R&R ! Put a smile on your dile !
1. Chapter 1

East High, class of 07 re-union 

By. simplee.mee 

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, for any category, and I may not be that good at writing stories, but I gave it a go. Please, read & review. Ok and there is something that I wanted to clear up. Since the High School Musical was out in 2006 and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay etc were sophomores, right? And then it's five years after their graduation, so that's 2011. x) And they graduated in 2007 as a senior that's why the title is class of **07** re-union.

Chapter One: 

Sharpay Evans woke up five years after her graduation from East High School. She was now currently attending acting school with her twin brother, Ryan Evans. They were like the top students there and they were positive that they would be the lucky two students to be transferred to the most famous talent agent: Hollywood Stars. The Evans twins already had their big break, in a film called "Re-union," where they played two lovers who were going to be re-united in the school re-union. But they wanted to finish Acting School and get sent to Hollywood Stars.

"Hey sis, are you up yet?" Ryan knocked on the door and asked Sharpay.

"Nearly!" Sharpay shouted.

She flung her legs over the bed and stood up. Walked to the window, jerked the curtain and walked over to her wardrobe to see what she should wear on that particular day. She chose an orange dress, with a sparkly button hat and jeans to go underneath with the new wedges that she had bought the day before when she was out and about with some of her friends: Vanessa, Stella and Yvonne. She laid them neatly on her bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Ryan, hurry up!" she yelled at her brother, who was inside the bathroom.

"Ok! Wait!" he yelled back.

While Sharpay was waiting she trudged downstairs and trned on the tv. The twins lived together in the big house that their parents bought them. She wanted to know what was on news. Or what was the latest gossip on Hollywood. She didn't fancy gossip that much but it was rather satisfying to know what the stars were up to. And whether they were talking about her or not.

"I'm done with the bathroom, use it!" Ryan said lightly and walked into the kitchen.

Sharpay couldn't take her eyes off the tv as a girl she recognized came up the screens. She knew who it was but she couldn't quiet put her fingers on who it was. She ignored the tv as Ryan swished his hands in front of her face.

"What?" she snapped.

"Your turn with the bathroom!" Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right," Sharpay said and trudged towards the bathroom to have a nice relaxing bath while watching the TV for more of that girl.

"I'm going to the acting school earlier today. You come later. And don't forget that we have to go shopping for East High, class of 07 re-union. Tootles then," Ryan reminded his sister.

"Of course," Sharpay replied dismissively as she headed towards the bathroom, "of course."

But she didn't know that the day was going to be long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Authours Note: Thanks your review, everybody ! Keep them rolling ! Whoop whoop ! LOL

Chapter Two:

"Ugh! That woman! She is seriously SO annoying!" Sharpay complained to her brother as she drove to the super-mall.

"I know, but hey that's life!" Ryan comforted his sister who was fuming from that lesson they had today.

"How dare she give that loser group a .. a Distinction! It doesn't make sense and I do not understand!" Sharpay fumed as she parked the car roughly and got out of the car, shutting the door unnecessarily hard.

"Sheesh, sis- stop for crying out loud. They were a little bit better then us. It's ok because we are the ones that are going to graduate with Distinction. That was only a small assignment, just wait for the Graduation!" Ryan attempted to calm his sister down.

"Sure," Sharpay replied and walked off.

"Hey wait for me!" Ryan shouted and ran to catch up.

Sharpay relaxed a little as she entered the super-mall and breathed in the air of the air-conditioner and that shopping mall smell. Her face immediately broke into a smile and she put her arms around her brother and said, "Yeah, I guess next time you will try harder! Now let's go shopping!"

Ryan looked confused. He shrugged and walked fast to keep up with Sharpay. He finally caught up with her at the shoe shop.

"Oh, I am SO going in here!" Sharpay cooed and entered the shoe shop.

"Which one looks better?" she asked her tag-along brother, holding out pink heels on one hand, and yellow on the other.

"I don't know why don't you try them on and then see which one you like better?" Ryan suggested.

"Good thinking, Ryan! It's been a while since you thought clearly!" Sharpay laughed and walked off to the mirror to try on the shoes.

Sharpay walked to the counter with both shoes in hand. She scanned the shop with her eyes for her brother, and when she did spot him she waved her hand and motioned for him to come to her. He was obviously dazed in confusion. He stood up and walked to his sister.

"Are you buying both of them?" he asked her.

"Yehp!" she replied.

"Well hurry up! We are so going to be late if you keep stalling time!"

"Gosh! Ok! You are such a-" Sharpay was about to say when the casher said, "That'll be $84.90. Are you Evangeline from the movie, Re-union? Oh my gosh! I love that movie, it's the best movie ever!"

"Oh thank you," Sharpay quickly said avoided eye contact.

The two siblings exited the shop and sat down at a nearby bench to check the receipt. Suddenly Sharpay looked up and faced her twin brother.

"Do we have to go, Ry?" she asked softly.

"Ah .. Yeah," Ryan said unaware of Sharpay's nervousness.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded and shoved the receipt in her shopping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. Is my story ok? I just feel as though there is something missing. Please help, by reviewing. LOL x) - thank you!

Chapter Three:

"Are you sure we're at the right place, Ry?" Sharpay asked her brother, confused.

"Yeah, 113-116 Ellair street?" Ryan made sure.

Sharpay nodded. They both made their way towards the grandfuntion centerin their best clothes.

"Ok then, let's go in!" Sharpay suggested nervously.

They entered the building and they were led to a room, with only one person in it. And it was ..

"Troy Bolton! Wildcat's superstar! How are you?" Ryan greeted him happily.

"Ryan Evans! I saw your movie with your ever-so-gorgeous sister! It was awesome! Hi Sharpay!" Troy greeted them back.

"Oh, hi Troy, where is everyone?" Sharpay asked nervously.

"We're here!" a voice came from the door and people started to stream in.

"Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, man how are you guys?" Ryan started to ask, "Chad, nice to see you too! I saw the match with the other team!Who were they?Thanks! Zeke! Awesome to see you!"

While the introduction was going on, the only quiet person was Sharpay Evans.She wasn't keen to meet her ex-classmates. All because of what happened at school. Just before Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez got the part for Arnold and Minnie in the Winter Musicale.

**Flashback:** Sharpay was walking down the stairs, in the empty hallway of the school with a guy. A guy other than her brother- which was a bit unusual, because she always hung around her brother, or more like tagged-along. It was Troy Bolton.. He told her a joke and she laughed weakly.

"Troy, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up this act. I mean, I'm the school Drama Queen aka "Queen of Ice," and you are the Wildcat Superstar. We're not meant to be. Even I can see that, Troy, I'm sorry- it's not you; it's me. I gotta go.."

With that shehugged himdeeply and kissed hima simplegood-bye.

**End of Flash back.**

Sharpay shook her head, and tapped her brother on the shoulder, "Ryan, I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air."

Ryan nodded as he laughed with the other ex-East High students about a joke cracked by Jason.

Sharpay stepped outside and sat down on the bench, and as she was about to swing her legs back and forth she felt someone sit next to her on the bench outside. She lifted her head to see who it was.

"Hey Sharpay.."

"Hey, Troy- what are you doing out here? Doesn't everyone want to know what you're up to? They're all probably clamouring for a piece of you," Sharpay remarked.

"Ah .. no- Chad and Zeke's all over them instead," he replied with an awkward laugh.

"Oh right, so-"

"Hey Sharpay?" Troy called.

"Yeah?" Sharpay replied.

"Do you remember in High School, I mean about us?" Troy asked.

This was the reason why Sharpay didn't want to come to the re-union, because of her history with Troy.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, looking up at Troy"that bitter-sweet feeling," she finished, looking back down, swallowing back theuncried tears.

"God, you look so beautiful. You haven't changed a bit," Troy complimented her, as he caught a proper glimpse of her in the entrance light mixed with the moon light.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled shyly, blushing.

Troy leaned in and gave Sharpay a peck on the cheek. Sharpay smiled. At first she didn't know how to act, but as seconds passed, she smiled.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Sharpay replied.

"WHAT!" came a sharp, feminine voice.

Sharpay looked up to see the whole class of 07 there, including her own twin brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews everyone. It shows that some one is actually reading my fanfic. x)

Chapter Four:

"Gabriella, you know that we're over! Our engagement didn't work out!" Troy launched into an explanation as he saw Gabriella standing in front of the two of them, with her hands on her hips.

"Engagement? You didn't tell me that you guys were engaged to each other?" Sharpay responded, confused as ever.

"Yes, I mean no! We **were**, but then we broke up because it wasn't working out between us!" Troy tried to explain, trying hard not to disappoint Sharpay.

Sharpay turned to Gabriella and narrowed her eyes.

"You and Troy are **over**! There is no more you and Troy, ok? You may have been an "**item"** at school, but hey- welcome to the real world!" Sharpay replied her face turning into shades of red every second.

As Sharpay was about to go and speak some more aboutthe kiss that Troy gave her, Sharpaytook a step forward,"Hey you're the girl on the TV, this morning! Aren't you?"

"Yes, that's right! You're not the only famous person here!" Gabriella sneered.

"Hey no need to get nasty!" Ryan stuck up for his sister.

"Yeah, Gabriella, Sharpay didn't say anything about being famous!" Troy piped up.

Sharpay was about to take some dramatic action when there were camera flashes everywhere. The ex East High students stood there not knowing what the flash was all about untill, Ryan shouted,

"Papparazzi!"

As they turned around and tried to enter the building, there were amob of peoplesurrounding their entrance and clamouring for the stars. Ryan happily gavehis autographout, just before hisGabriella pulled him away. Troy and Chadtried to help by making a way for the stars bypushing the people out of the wayso that the stars could reach safety, inside the function center.

"Thanks, you guys," Sharpay managed to say.

She sat down on the seat. AndRyan and Gabriella followed suit. Then Troy and Chad, then the rest of the gang. Troy sat next to Sharpay and it was obvious that he wanted to look at her.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm letting this out! Sorry Sharpay but I just have to!" Troy spoke up queitly,"It's been eating at me, ever since .. high school!" He took a deep breath and continued,"Sharpay and I used to date before I got the part for the musical, five years ago at East High. Remember, Twinkle Towne?" Troy asked the crowd, avoiding eye contact, "I really really loved her, but the she went and broke it off. Then came New Year and I met Gabriella there," Troy finished.

"Yes, it's true, we were together for at least, half of our Freshman year, but then I broke things off with Troy- because of our differences. But no sooner did we break up, he went and found a different girl, who was evenmore so different than me!" Sharpay spoke up, matching her story with his, "And I thought I could never really love anyoneas passionately as when we were together. Nothing will ever compare to what Troy and I had, not even Zeke."

Everyone was stunned and silent.

"Now we'd like to get back together," Troy spoke up when no response was given from theirprevious statement.

"Yes. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I need Troy to complete me." Sharpay agreed quietly looking deeply into Troy's sparklingeyes.

"So what about us?" Zeke spoke up after a while of silence.

"What about us?" Troy asked wrinkling his nose, breaking his gaze with Sharpay.

"No, not you, Troy!I meantSharpay! So what about **us**?" Zeke repeated.

"Ok Zeke, listen here is the situation. We were always on and off. You were always falling for other girls, and I was always falling for Troy," Sharpay spoke softly, "Then I realized that Troy is that one I want to be with, not you. Sorry Zeke."

"Ohh, right! So what'll become of this ring?" Zeke asked taking a velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh, wow!It's beautiful!Sorry Zeke, butI can't have it. I didn't even know that you were interested in me for the last couple of years, after our graduation!" Sharpay apologized, not making eye contact.

Sharpay turned away. Suddenly everyone started speaking and asking questions.

"Why are you together?" piped a voice.

"Since when?" another voice sneered.

"Wow, playmaker and Ice Queen aka Drama Queen. Unbelivable!" a sharp femal voice sneered.

Sharpay looked down at her hands and started twiddling her thumbs. Was this all her fault?A tear dropped out of her eye and she looked at Troy, who put his arms around her. This reminded her **SO** much about high school.

"Maybe we shouldn't have confessed," Sharpay whispered to Troy.

"Hey, hey it was one of those couple moments, no one could have stopped us! And plus I would have died if I couldn't have you!" Troy whispered back.

As more questions flooded in, Troy took control of the situation.

"Hey guys! Stop! OK? It's not our fault that we have such feelings for each other. But you know what? You can't stop us!" Troy announced, totally bummed out that his friend wouldn't support him.

As Troy was about to turn around and take Sharpay out, her body became limb and still, in his arms. Troy's eyes grew wide ..


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ngawww ! I love those people who review ! x) Updated as quick as I coould. Don't I update pretty fast ? I thought I did .. anywho, enjoy ! R & R x)

Chapter 5:

There was a long silence. Troy carefully laid her down on the cushy long seat. There were the ex-East High students surrounding the couch that Sharpay was laid upon. Ryan, whose mouth was wide open with horror, took a step forward and took a closer look at her sister. He tried flipping her eyelids.

"What are you doing man?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Yeah, are you trying to harm your sister even more than she is now?" Chad agreed and pulled Ryan back.

"I'm just doing what the doctors do to people when they pass out. She passed out while doing the film, and I saw the doctors flip her eyelids," Ryan tried to defend himself.

"Whatever," Taylor replied, rolling her eyes, "but why don't we call the doctor?"

"Guys, please, a bit of peace and quiet for Sharpay?" Troy said over the top of everyone talking, trying to be heard.

"Fine then, don't listen to me," Taylor muttered to herself.

"Suits her!" Gabriella murmured to herself.

"I heard that," Troy and Ryan said at the same time.

"What? It's true!" Gabriella said, her voice starting to rise, "First she becomes a famous actress before **me** and now she steals my man!"

"Your ex!" Troy defended.

"Guys shut up a bit!" Chad whispered.

It started to get a bit messy in the function centre where the reunion was supposed to be held at. People were telling each other to shut up. They were arguing about small things and unnecessary things that didn't need to be argued about. But everyone stopped and the room was silent once more as the petite figure on the seat started to stir.

"Sharpay? Sharpay, can you hear me?" Troy asked, getting excited at the thought that she was going to be awake again.

"Troy, is that you?" Sharpay responded.

Everyone's face in the room immediately broke into a grin. Even the people that wouldn't have thought about being friends with Sharpay were happy for her. Ryan's smile was the second biggest, after Troy's. But everyone's face broke down as Sharpay half rolled to her side and vomited. Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"Uh-oh, not a good sign," Ryan said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean Ryan?" Troy asked loudly.

"Ew," Gabriella managed to say and backed away.

"I want to go home," Sharpay managed to blurt.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll have to drive then," said Ryan.

"Your sisters sick and all you can think about is driving home?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine! Just get me home!" Sharpay spoke up.

The guys helped Sharpay walk from the function center to Sharpay/Ryan's car and helped Ryan load her in. As Ryan was saying good-bye to everyone, he got pulled aside by Troy.

"Uh, yeah Ryan, is it ok, if I can have your sister's phone number?" he asked.

"Which? Home or Cell?" Ryan asked.

"Cell please?" Troy answered, in an unsure voice.

Ryan told him the number, hopped in the car and drove home. Meanwhile back at the function center, Zeke and Gabriella were having a heated argument. Troy walked closer to hear what this argument was about.

"Gosh, Gabriella! You've turned into the newQueen of Ice,haven't you? Not that you're as talented as Sharpay!" Zeke spat.

"Ugh. Whatever. As much as I would hate to admit it, it's Troy and Sharpay not you and Sharpay, ok? So stop being so stupid and naïve!" Gabriella spat right back.

"What's gotten into you? Seriously, you're meaner that Sharpay ever was in high school!"

"What, so now you're saying that I had plastic surgery just like her?"

"She did not! You disgust me!" Zeke had the last word and walked off.

'_Great .. Just great!_" Troy thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sharpay opened her eyes as her cell phone rang and rang for ages. _'Just give up already!'_ Sharpay thought. She couldn't be bothered to wake up. She was too sick to wake up. So she lay there, in her bed, nice and warm. And what do you know? The cell phone stopped.

"Are you up yet?" said Ryan, as he walked past his sister's room."Because, if you're not, we're going to be late!"

When, only the silence reached Ryan's ears, he knocked on the door. When there was no answer from his sister, he opened the door just a little and shoved his head in. What he saw didn't surprise him.

"Sharpay? Are you ok?" he still asked, letting himself in.

Sharpay only coughed and snuck in a little more in her bed. Ryan felt Sharpay's forehead and it was on fire. Ryan was about to go downstairs to get his sister something to heal her, when her cell phone went off, and he jumped out of his skin.

"Damn cell phone!" Ryan swore under his breath as he picked up the phone, "Unknown number?"

Ryan flipped the phone and pushed the green 'call' button.

"Hello? Sharpay?" came a male voice, he recognized.

"Troy?" Ryan responded.

"Is that you Sharpay? Because you sound awfully low," said Troy.

"It's me Ryan. My sisters sick and she won't be able to do anything today," Ryan informed Troy.

"Oh, is it ok if I could talk to her?" Troy asked.

"I'll see," Ryan said and went over to his sister, "Do you want to talk to Troy Bolton?"

The next couple of second was too fast for Ryan, to understand what had happened. Sharpay snatched her cell phone off of her brother and rolled over to her side again and said, "Hello?" knowing full well that it was Troy.

"You're welcome Sharpay!" he said as loudly as he could.

He exited Sharpay's room as fast as he could, for he did not want to get hit on the back of his head with one of his sisters' pillows. She was a dead perfect aimer and what she threw always hit him, somehow. Then he continued downstairs and looked into the medical cabinet they had. His sisters' forehead was hot and she was coughing so that could mean that she had the fever. But then she completely went back to her non-sick self when she got that phone call from Troy. So it was some case of lovesick-ness. Ryan decided that she didn't need any treatment at all. Being the clueless oneas always he went back upstairs and got ready for another day.

"So, what plans have you got for today?" Ryan entered Sharpay's room and asked.

"Ryan, go away! I'm sick! Don't you have like a tablet for me? And plus it's Saturday! What plans would I have?" Sharpay asked.

"So you're really sick?"

"What do you think? Get me a tablet! NOW!" Sharpay screamed.

Ding Dong went the door bell. Ryan who was making his way downstairs sped up and answered the door, "Who is it?" he asked dismissively and opened the door wide open.

"Hi, I'm here to see your sister. I heard that she was sick."

It was Troy Bolton and he was in a basketball jersey. He allowed himself in. But Ryan who wanted the best for his sister, not that Troy Bolton wasn't the best for his sister, asked him, "How do I know that you got a bottle of drug somewhere in your clothes, and how do I know that you're not going to feed Sharpay the drug?"

"Oh shut up Ryan!" Sharpay screeched from upstairs, "Just let him in already!"

She coughed a little more, as she over used her throat.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh. Obviously my sister wants to see you so desperately that she is screaming, even though she has the fever, or so she looks like she has a very **light** case of fever."

"Thanks man."

Troy Bolton took the steps two at a time. Not a long time after Troy Bolton climbed up those stairs, laughter and happiness erupted from Sharpay's room. Ryan dropped the tablets that he finally found on the counter and crept upstairs very quietly. He then tiptoed towards his sister's room and reluctantly peered in through the keyhole. A flashback filled his memory.

**Flashback:**

He was younger and he was peeking in at what Sharpay was doing through the keyhole, not more that 6 years ago. When they attended East High. His access was denied and that frustrated him.

"Ryan, you are so going to regret this!" his sister screamed at him and poked a sharp object from the keyhole.

He remembered crying out from pain and moving back quickly, but not fast enough. But because he did move, he was scratched below the eye. He quickly covered the injured eye with his hand and remembered seeing blood.

**End of Flashback**

He moved a bit more from the keyhole, but not so far so that he couldn't see. Troy was sitting on a chair and stroking her forehead and kissing her deeply every now and then, not caring that he'll get sick.

"EW! Get a room!" Ryan said loudly and walked off, down the stairs, through the living room and opened their door and went out slamming the door shut behind them. Ryan regretted doing what he did.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked trying to lift herself up but was pushed back down as Troy started kissing her. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm gonna end this story at Chapter ten, unless I get a good amount of reviews,I don't think I'm gonna update my next story that quickly. x) LOL. Nah jokes, this chapter is dedicated to the TWO people that reviewd Chapter 6 - love you guys ! LOL ! x) 2 more chapters !

Chapter 7:

"Wake up!" Ryan shouted as he banged his sisters door with his fist, while eating from his apple on the other hand.

Inside the room Sharpay stirred and her eyes flipped open. She rubbed her eyes, stretched to her content, yawned and laid back down. She smiled as she realized who didn't go home last night.

"Morning! Open your eyes!" Sharpay whispered in Troy's ears, hugging him.

"Morning," Troy groaned, returning the hug.

Just as they were about to kiss, Ryan burst into Sharpay's room and faced the shock of his life. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His jaws nearly touched the ground. Well maybe not but it sure did feel like it.

"Ok," Ryan said freaked out, "why didn't you go home yesterday?"

"Oh .."

"Ryan, shut up, ok?" Sharpay defended Troy.

"Gosh. I woke you up to tell you a good news, but it seems like you don't want to hear me out," Ryan jealously said and started walking out of the room, taking another bite from his apple.

"No," Sharpay stopped Ryan, scratching her head in frustration, "go, tell us!"

Ryan smiled and sat down on a nearby chair. He took a glance at Troy and launched into his story.

"I know this sounds .. funny and weird and too fast for you Sharpay-" at this Sharpay chucked her pillow at Ryan's face, "Ok, sorry. MY apologies. Ok, well this is a bit too quick, but I met Gabriella last night and we sort of bonded, right?" this earned him a gasp from his sister and another pillow throw, "Stop with that already, ok? And, well we're sort of together."

"**WHAT!**" Sharpay shouted.

"Ouch," Troy exclaimed dully rubbing his ears.

"Sorry," Sharpay apologized and kissed him.

"And, here comes the best part," Ryan said excitedly.

"What," Sharpay asked, expecting the worst, out of her brother.

"I invited her for dinner for tonight!" Ryan exclaimed happily.

Now it was Sharpay's turn for her eyes to turn the size of dinner plates. She then narrowed her eyes and was ready to rip Ryan's guts out.

"What did I do?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Did you not hear my statement that night at the reunion? I was in love with Troy when she took him away!" Sharpay exasperated and started fanning herself.

Ryan rolled his eyes and stomped his foot.

"Think about your brother. You probably didn't know, but I used to like her in High school and I used to hate Troy because of that."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Troy apologized.

"Yeah sure." Ryan dismissively said.

"Whose gonna cook though? I can't cook. And you're not that much of a bright cooker." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Is there any way I can ask Zeke?" Ryan brainstormed, "Oh and Troy you're invited!"

"Oh, goodie! I get to stay with your sister even more!" Troy exclaimed and broke into a grin.

Ryan got out of the room, just glad that the news spread well. It was true. Although it was hard to reveal to anyone that he was in love with Gabriella now, he did it. _'Gosh, that was like 5 years ago!'_ Ryan thought to himself, blushing at the thought of just confessing to the girl of his dreams of his undying love for her. The thought of that made him feel like a high schooler again.

Troy and Sharpay went their own ways that day. Troy had to go to basketball practice for their upcoming match against some other team from somewhere from some state and Sharpay was going to drop by her acting school to see what auditions there would be. Sharpay was also going to drop by Zeke's place to ask him a favor, to cook for Ryan at their upcoming dinner thing with Gabriella. The thought of Gabriella made Sharpay wanna bash anything that was in her way up!

But Troy had a little thing up his sleeve, which will make Sharpay go ecstatic. He couldn't wait until the practice was over!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you ever-so-much for your reviews guy ! x) It is so appreciated ! LOL well the counts .. THIRD last chapter ! Whoop whoop ! Keep reading .. x))

Chapter 8: 

"Hey Sharpay! You feeling better?" Troy asked as he was greeted in the house by Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded and gave him a kiss. Thereon his shoulders was a sports bag. She lifted one eyebrow and looked up at him, her hands hugging his waist.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, ok then .. it's my stuff. I decided that I loved you so much that I would do anything to be with you even more and that would mean moving in with you," Troy replied not sure whether Sharpay would like it or not.

'_Maybe I should have asked her before I actually moved in,"_ a doubt settled in Troy's mind when Sharpay let go of him and walked away. But they were dumped out of his mind as Sharpay turned around and ran to him, hugging the daylight out of him. He smiled. She smiled. He was ecstatic. She was ecstatic.

"Put your stuff in my room. We'll ask Ryan if we can swap beds, because his bed is bigger than mine. So unfair!" Sharpay squealed, unable to contain her excitement and happiness, "I feel like the luckiest girl alive to bag a man like you Bolton!"

"You are!" Troy joked, which earned him a playful smack on the arm from Sharpay.

They both went upstairs to leave his bag in Sharpay's room. There, they shared a passionate kiss. They finally pulled away as a tall figure, stepped into the room.

"Oh, sorry!" came a voice that Sharpay and Troy both realized, "I thought this was the bathroom."

"Zeke?" Sharpay asked, not turning around.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Hi! So nice that you can make it!" Sharpay gave him an awkward hug.

"Good to see you all better," he returned the hug, "So where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. It's over there. Walk straight and then.. Yeah!" Sharpay guided him from her room, and then she turned to Troy and said, "So where were we?"

Ryan came trudging up the steps.

"Sharpay, Troy are you ready yet?"

"Huh?"

Sharpay and Troy broke apart again, as Ryan entered the room. Sharpay smiled sheepishly as she saw her brother enter.

"Well, hurry up! She's coming any minute!" he ushered them, breaking them further apart from each other, "You get dressed right now young lady! And you too young man."

Sharpay and Troy laughed at Ryan trying to impersonate a parent. They gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Oh, Ryan can I borrow your room to change?" Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, go for it."

"Wait, let me get changed," Troy said to Sharpay.

"Ok," she winked at him and shooed Ryan out to get changed, herself.

Ding Dong went the Evans' doorbell.

"Oh, that must be her!" Ryan exclaimed excitedly.

He rushed to the door and opened it. And before him stood the ever-so-beautiful Gabriella Montez. He hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which made her and himself blush madly. He suddenly realized that they were just standing there gawking at each other.

"Oh, sorry. Come in come in! Today's meal is cooked specially by Zeke. Remember Zeke?" Ryan introduced Zeke to Gabriella as he came back downstairs.

"Hey Gabriella, sorry about last time, I was just .. I'm sorry." Zeke apologized.

"Apology accepted," Gabriella smirked, then broke into a grin.

Ryan ran up stairs and knocked on his door and Sharpay's door, "SHE'S HERE!"

"No need to shout!" came the response from both of the room.

Troy and Sharpay got out of the separate room at the same time and escorted each other downstairs to the kitchen. Sharpay's beautiful smiled froze as she saw Gabriella and she stiffened right away.

"Don't worry about her!" Troy whispered, sensing Sharpay stiffen up.

Sharpay smiled and gave Troy a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Gabriella, you're looking good," Sharpay said unwillingly.

"Hey Sharpay. So are you," Gabriella returned somewhat meaningfully.

The 2 couple sat down at the table and enjoyed the food that was being served by Zeke. Ryan was going good with Gabriella and Troy shot him a thumbs up sign and took Sharpay out with him, allowing the two newly coupled uppers to have some alone time. Zeke was long gone after the desert was served.

"Ryan?" Gabriella called out.

"Hmm?" Ryan answered her.

"Do you wanna move into my unit? I mean it is small, but would you like to?" Gabriella asked, hopefully.

A happy grin crept up Ryan's face and everyone knew what the answer was, "Yes! I would love too!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ok, this is the author's special. I decided that I was pleased with the amount of reviews **so far,**I posted the next chapter .. meaning - next time I update it's the **last CHAPTER! **LOL ! whoop whoop ! x) Thank you guys ! xoxo! Oh and this chapter gave me the **killigs!**

Chapter 9: 

"I love you."

"I love you even more!"

After 6 months of dating, Troy and Sharpay's relationship was stronger than ever. If you were looking for Troy, Sharpay would always be next to him. Even at a basketball practice. Well she would be sitting on a bench watching him practice. If someone was looking for Sharpay, they would also find Troy next to her. No one was against their love. Not even Gabriella.

Ryan got together with Gabriella and they were dating. Like, officially. Ryan also following Troy's suit moved in with Gabriella.

Kelsi and Jason were the couple that gave Troy and Sharpay the Goosebumps. It was hard to stand being with them in the same room.

Taylor and Chad were already married with one kid. She was a beautiful baby girl and her name was Rose Taylor Danforth. She was the most adorable baby Sharpay had ever seen and couldn't wait to be involved in the baby's life.

Although Sharpay and Gabriella were still a little cold to each other, the rest of them were friends. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay realized that they were meant to be friends. But Sharpay and Gabriella were just so hard to convince. They were both so stubborn.

"Gabriella's like Sharpay's high school self. It's unbelievable!" said Chad one night when they were eating dinner at Troy/Sharpay's house. Sharpay gave him one nasty look and that silenced him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chad raised his hands as a sign of him backing up.

Sharpay smirked as Taylor laughed at him.

The table was noisy with happiness. The two couple were sharing each other's happiness and it was a sight to be seen. As the bored 2 year old toddler got off the chair and started running in an amateur way, screaming and clapping her hands, satisfyingly, the adults laughed.

"I want a baby!" Sharpay moaned, bringing another round of laughter from the table.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Chad winked at Troy and cleared his throat. Taylor gave him a thumbs up sign. And Rose squealed a "Go." Troy stood up at all this sign and raised his wine glass tapping it with the little table spoon. The way the actors did in movies when they were about to make an important announcement.

"I would like everyone to be quiet as I make a very important announcement." Troy announced.

"It's been 6 months since I met this beautiful woman. And since then, lots of things happened. I moved in with her to live with her, we got engaged and the 3 couple, Sharpay & I, Chad & Taylor, Jason & Kelsi got together and patched things up," at this Troy kneeled next to Sharpay, got a velvet box out of his inner pocket of his jacket, " Would you, Sharpay Evans make me the luckiest man by marrying me?"

All Sharpay remembered was seeing the box opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Then blacking out.

After a several minutes, she opened her eyes and looked up at the faces. She then realized that she still had to answer Troy. She broke into a smile, coughed a little, sat up and squealed, "YES!"


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: This is going to be a short chapter because everything major happened. Please comment whether you liked the fic in general. Or whatever else you want to say. Thank you to those who always reviewed! I love you! LOL x) Check out my second fic :I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you. Another Troypay fic! x) I just couldn't resist the temptations of writing another fic! LOL ! x)

Special thanks to : xxAnnaxx, oOophoenixoOo, zashley 358, Shoelace22 & loverbabe for reviewing my first ever fic. x)

Chapter 10: 

Sharpay stood at Ryan and Gabriella's front door. She had already rung the doorbell about a million times. She still had a little of vainness in her from her high school years. "We're coming!" came a female voice and the door was opened.

"Oh, hi Ryan's sister," Gabriella greeted her, hugging her.

"Oh hi, you," Sharpay replied reluctantly returning the hug.

"Sharpay! So nice for you to drop by!" Ryan greeted his sister hugging her sincerely, "Come in, come in."

Sharpay followed Ryan and Gabriella to their lounge. Sharpay smiled, unable to contain her excitement and the good news and exploded.

"I'm getting married!" she squealed.

Ryan stood up and hugged his sister. They both hugged and jumped and jumped and jumped.

"Congratulations Sharpay! And I'm sorry for being so nasty to you earlier," Gabriella congratulated and apologized, looking at their stripy rug.

"Apology accepted." Sharpay smirked, and then broke into a happy grin, "Come on and join the hug!"

Gabriella and Sharpay giggled and laughed when they fell in a heap on the floor.

"Oh look at the time, I better go! I gotta visit mom and dad! Consider yourselves invited! "Sharpay said getting up and grabbing her handbag from their couch.

"Oh, but stay for coffee." Gabriella offered.

"I don't drink coffee." Sharpay smiled and kindly turned her offer down.

"Juice?" Ryan tried this time.

"Sorry Ryan, Gabriella, I gotta go and tell mom and early wedding planning. But thanks for the offer. Tootles." Sharpay waved and she was out.

Sharpay hummed joyously to herself as she drove to her parents house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm getting married!" Sharpay exploded as she was accepted into the multi-million dollar condo.

"To?" her mom asked.

"Troy Bolton!"

There were squeals and happiness erupting from the main Evans' household. Sharpay smiled as she apologetically rejected her mom's offer to stay for dinner.

"Next time!" Sharpay said, "Count yourselves invited!"

Later that afternoon at, the now, Sharpay and Troy's house, Sharpay's head was resting on Troy's chest as they were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"We must be the happiest and the luckiest couple in the world!" Troy announced kissing Sharpay on her forehead.

She smiled, reached for his lips and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, and they broke off, staring into each others' eyes. At that moment they knew that they made a right decision and that they were meant for each other. They smiled at each other, knowing full well, that their love for each other would never extinguish.

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too Sharpay Evans, soon to be Bolton."


End file.
